I Kissed A Girl (And I Liked it)
by Maetro
Summary: A team night out leads to a steamy night between Emily and JJ.
**Disclaimers:** I own nothing. The rights all belong to CBS, even if they don't deserve them.
 **Pairing:** Emily/JJ Criminal Minds  
 **Summary:** Emily shows off her skills. And I don't mean with a weapon.  
 **Timeline:** Second or third season. 

"I kissed a girl. And I liked it. The taste of her cherry chapstick," Garcia sang along cheerfully to the music piping through the speakers of the bar as she returned to the table with a round of drinks. "I kissed a girl, just to try it."

"Is that so, Garcia?" Morgan teased as the blond slid into the chair beside him.

"What? Oh. Yeah," she absently answered his question as she passed out the drinks.

"You have?" JJ stared across the table, sounding surprised.

"You haven't?" Garcia replied, sounding just as surprised as she glanced up at JJ.

"Really?" Emily couldn't help but ask.

"No." JJ glanced back and forth between the two women. "Why?"

"Well, you were an athlete in high school and college," Emily pointed out.

"Yeah. So?"

"Well..." Emily trailed off and glanced across the table at Garcia, seeking a little help. Garcia simply shrugged.

Have you?" JJ asked. "Ever kissed a woman?"

"Well, yeah," Emily answered slowly.

"And she liked it so much that she just kept doing it, over and over and over again."

"Garcia!" Emily hadn't told anyone on the team that she was gay but she wasn't exactly surprised that Garcia knew.

"Was that a secret?"

"No, not a secret. Private" Emily admonished her friend.

Garcia just grinned, unrepentant.

"You're gay?" Reid asked.

Emily sighed, then nodded. "Yeah."

In the beginning, she hadn't told anyone on the team because it wasn't anyone's buisness but her own. It wasn't something she generally shared with her collegues. In all her years in the burea she hadn't formed any signifigant relationships with the people she worked with. There had been a few that she had chatted with on her lunch break or gone out for drinks with after work but that was the extent of it. She had assumed it wouldn't be any different when she joined the BAU. She hadn't expected to grow close to these people.

But she had. And she'd known for awhile now that she was going to have to tell them. It wasn't that she was ashamed to tell them or afraid of their reactions as much as she didn't know how to tell them now, after so much time had passed.

"And you're..." He'd turned his attention to Garcia now.

She shrugged. "I don't like labels."

"But, you've been with both men and women?" Reid pressed.

Garcia nodded, not looking at all fazed by this line of questioning. "Yep."

"So, which do you like better?" Morgan leered.

"Well, woman are all soft skin and curves," Garcia said slowly, contemplating his question. Even though he had been joking, she seemed to be answering it seriously. "Which is nice. But, there's just something about being in a man's arms, lying with my head on his chest..."

Morgan sighed, obviously dissapointed by her answer.

Garcia rolled her eyes and she and Emily exchanged a look.

"I can't believe you've never kissed a woman." Garcia turned her attention back to JJ. "Really? Never? Not even once?"

All eyes turned to the communications liasion and she squirmed under their scrutiny. "No. Why would I?"

"It's natural for teens and young adults, especially women to experiment with-" Reid started to explain but was drowned out as Garcia tisked and shook her head in mock shame and Emily gave JJ a sympathetic smile and said,

"You really don't know what you're missing."

"Is that so?"

Emily nodded.

"Well, then why don't you show me?"

Emily stared at the blond woman for a long moment, not quite sure she'd heard right. "You want me to show you?"

"Yeah.. You and Garcia seem to think I'm missing out on something. So, show me."

"You want me to kiss you?" Emily clarified, just so there would be no misunderstanding.

JJ nodded. "Yes."

Emily glanced across the table at the others, Reid was staring, wide-eyed, Morgan and Garcia were grinning. She turned back to JJ, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She could hear the rush of blood in her ears as her pulse increased.

How in the hell had things gotten turned around on her like this?

Why in the hell was she hesitating?

She'd been attracted to JJ from the moment she laid eyes on her and now she had the chance to act on that attraction and she was frozen like a school kid with their first crush.

"All right," she said, licking her lips and twisting sideways in her seat.

Emily laid one arm across the back of JJ's chair and leaned her weight forward, bringing their faces closer together.

She felt like the whole weight of the world was one her shoulders. It was ridiculous but Emily couldn't help but think that if she did this right she just might have a shot with JJ.

She paused just before their lips touched, letting her breath brush across JJ's lips, letting the anticipation build then slowly closed the short distance between them to press her lips against JJ's in a kiss that was so gentle it was barely there. Once, twice. The third time she increased the pressure, capturing JJ's bottom lip and sucking it lightly before deepening the kiss. JJ's hand came up to rest at the nape of her neck, pulling her closer as she parted her lips in response to Emily's searching tongue.

The bar, her friends, it all fell away.

And then came rushing back when they pulled apart, flushed and breathless.

Morgan let out a low whistle and clapped loudly a few times. Emily glanced at JJ from beneath her lashes and saw that the younger woman was looking kind of dazed, her eyes glassy and faraway.

"That was hot," Garcia said. Emily turned to look at her, knowing her friend was expecting a witty comeback but all she was able to muster up was a grin.

"You and me, we're going to have to go dancing one night very soon."

Emily shook her head. "I don't dance. I can't."

"Really? That's such a shame," Garcia said as Morgan laughed and JJ let out a snicker.

The only one who didn't look amused by Garcia's comment was Reid.

"Why's that?" Emily glanced around the table at her friends.

"Well, you know what they say about people who can't dance," JJ said.

"No. What's that?"

"Well, there's a theory that how someone dances is a reflection of what kind of lover they are."

"No way. I don't believe that."

"Hey, I didn't come up with it," JJ shrugged.

"But you believe it?"

"Past experiences have proven it to be true."

Emily leaned in close, so her lips would brush against JJ's ear as she said softly, "Think about that kiss Jayj. Imagine how it would feel with my lips against your skin. Your jaw. Your neck. Your stomach." She felt the the shiver that coursed through the blond woman's body. "Do you really think that I wouldn't be a very, very good lover."

"Hey, what are you two whispering about over there?" Garcia's voice broke the tension that Emily had been building.

"Emily's trying to sway my opinion," JJ said, smirking as if Emily hadn't been the least bit successful at it.

Maybe it was the way JJ had looked in that moment they'd pulled apart, cheeks flushed and looking dazed. Maybe it was the three beers she'd had this evening. She wasn't sure what exactly came over her but she found herself speaking.

"I'll do better than try to change your mind. I'll prove it to you," Emily said.

JJ's eyes widened and Emily had to bite back a smile.

She pulled off her watch and handed it across the table to Morgan. "Give me a minute." She turned back to JJ. "Sixty seconds. And I bet I can make you moan."

JJ swallowed heavily and glanced around the table, uncertainly. Finally, her eyes came back around to meet Emily's glance. "Okay,"

Emily nodded as she rose from her chair and moved to straddle JJ's lap. Immediately JJ's hands came up to rest on her hips. She grinned cockily down at the blond and then glanced over her shoulder at Morgan, who nodded.

Emily turned back to face JJ and took a deep breath, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. She couldn't believe that she was about to do this.

She brought her hands up to cup JJ's face, thumbs stroking her cheeks as she dipped her head to capture JJ's lips with her own. JJ resisted for a moment then slowly started to kiss her back. Her tongue sought entrance into Emily's mouth and Emily parted her lips to let it. When she started to feel lightheaded and dizzy, Emily pulled away and after a couple of deep, ragged breaths turned her attention to the side of JJ's neck, starting at the pulse point just below JJ's ear she nipped and licked and sucked. She felt JJ's hands tighten into fists against her sides as she reached her collarbone and scraped her teeth along it then dipped her tongue into the hollow of it. Her own hands started to roam, one tangling in silky blond hair and the other drifting down to cup the underside of JJ's breast.

She felt, more than heard the soft moan that escaped from JJ's throat as her lips sought the pulse point at it's base. She grinned triumphantly into the soft skin as her tongue scraped over it and then her lips soothed. Reluctantly, she pulled away and turned to look over her shoulder at Morgan.

"45 seconds."

"I rest my case," Emily said, smirking at him and Garcia.

It was a hollow victory though. She had gotten the chance to kiss JJ and she'd proven her point. But what had that gained her?

Her friends knowing she was a good lover?

Finding out that JJ was affected by her, physically?

So what? What good did that do her?

She untangled her hand from JJ's hair and slid back to get up, only to be stopped by a gentle pressure at her waist. She glanced down to see JJ staring up at her.

"You know," JJ said softly, "I said I had never kissed a woman before. I never said that I hadn't thought about it. Or that I never wanted to." She grinned and Emily couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of her own lips in response.

"You know, I said I had never kissed a woman before. I never said that I hadn't thought about it. Or that Inever wanted to," JJ said, taking a chance that she hadn't misread the look in Emily's eyes the moment after they'd pulled apart. Because for a second, before Emily had turned to look at the others with that sly grin on her face JJ was sure she'd seen a spark of arousal. And the expression on her face when she'd turned back, JJ could only describe as dissapointment. So, JJ had acted on impulse, tightening her grip on Emil's waist to prevent her from standing and admitted a closely guarded secret.

In her years as an athlete both in high school and college she had been presented with several opportunities to experiment. And she had been tempted. Quite a few times, actually. But she had always stopped herself, knowing that it would not be worth the fallout if her family ever found out.

And then Emily had come along. Emily with her dark hair and porcelin skin. With her chocolate-brown eyes and her easy smile. The moment JJ had laid eyes on her she was intruiged.

She hadn't known Emily was gay until Garcia announced it. But the moment she had learned that fact JJ knew that she had finally met someone who was worth the risk. Since JJ was not one to pass up an opportunity if it was given to her, she had challenged Emily to kiss her.

The kiss had not dissapointed. It had been everything she had imagined it would be and so much more. Soft and sweet and so incredibly sensual that when they'd pulled apart she was left dazed and breathless.

She had known that one kiss would not be enough but was prepared to accept the fact that it was all she was going to get. Even she, who was pretty good at reading a situation and predicting if it was going to take a turn, was taken aback by the direction their conversation had turned after that.

The moment Emily had pulled off her watch and issued that challenge...JJ had been sure her heart was going to sieze in her chest. And the moment she felt Emily's lips against her own she realized the predicament she had managed to get herself into. If she gave in and moaned, Emily would stop. If she didn't she risked pushing things too far and giving herself away.

Even though she felt guilty for doing so, JJ had bit down on half a dozen moans as Emily worked her way down her neck. When she'd felt Emily's lips at her base of her neck, it had just been too much.

She had hoped that Emily wouldn't read too much into her reaction. That she would accept it as JJ's body simply responding to simulis. She hadn't extected to see the look in Emily's eyes, the desire followed so closely by dissapointment as the world re-situated itself around them and Emily realized that it had all been a joke or a game.

And that was when she found herself admitting to Emily something she'd never told anyone before.

"Do you really mean that?" Emily asked. "Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

JJ hated the uncertainty laced in her voice. Hated that she was the one who had put it there.

"I meant it. What you said before about me being an athlete...It's true. There were several women...I could just never go through with it. I was always too afraid it would complicate my life."

"Why now then? What made you change your mind?"

"I guess just hearing Garcia talk about it so casually." It was true. Just not the whole truth. When she was in school there had always been this element of daring to things. A lot of the girls were like her, from conservative small towns. Like her, they'd felt the fear of their families finding out. Listening to Garcia talk about it like it was nothing, not a big deal at all had touched something inside her.

The rest of it, the part she couldn't say was that it was simply too much for her to bear to know Emily was gay and not get to kiss her, at least once.

Emily nodded and her face remained impassive but JJ noticed the slight slump of her shoulders and that the light had gone out of her eyes. And JJ realized that Emily had mistook her words. That she thought JJ meant that this was just a casual experiment.

"I've had feelings for you for awhile now," she hastened to continue "But I never imagined that you might..." she trailed off as she realized she was about to say that Emily might have feelings for her too. From Emily's reactions tonight, she suspected that might be the case, but she didn't want to push the other woman. "Be gay," she said instead. "After the things that were said tonight I just..."

"You took advantage of the situation you were in," Emily said. But she didn't sound angry. In fact, she looked pleased. "I have to admit, I did the same thing."

JJ cocked her head, gazing at Emily questioningly.

"I've been attracted to you since the day we met."

The two of them stared at each other in silence for a moment, their admissions hanging in the air between them.

The moment was broken by Garcia who chose just then to ask, "what are you two lovebirds whispering about over there?"

Emily jumped at the sudden interruption and once again started to stand, only to be gently pulled back down by JJ who leaned around her to say, "We were trying to decide, her place or mine."

The others stared at her in shock. Reid's eyes were so wide JJ thought they might pop out of his head. Derek's jaw dropped and Garcia's mouth worked, as if she wanted to say something, but no sound came out. Holding back a grin she glanced over at Emily, who was staring at her with a mixture of hope and disbelief. As if she couldn't believe what JJ had just said but really, really wanted it to be true.

"So?" she asked, meeting Emily's gaze.

"My place is closest," she replied without hesitation.

The ten minute cab ride back to Emily's place seemed far to long. They sat close together in the back seat, shoulders touching, knees brushing together with each bump or turn in the road. Emily's heart was hammering in her chest, a combination of nerves and anticipation.

She couldn't quite believe that this was happening and she kept casting sideways glances over at JJ, checking to see that she was really there. The fourth or fifth time she did it, JJ caught her looking and smiled as she reached for her hand. Emily laced their fingers together, grounding herself in the weight and the wamth of the other woman's hand in her own.

As they reached her neighbourhood and began the winding journey towards her street, Emily's thoughts went both backwards and forwards, remembering the feel of JJ's lips and the taste of her skin while also imagining what it would feel like to have her naked beneath her.

"The things I'm going to do to you." Emily didn't realize she'd said the words aloud until JJ shifted beside her and the grip on her hand tightened. Heat flooded her cheeks as she peeked sideways. JJ was looking back at her, looking a little flushed herself.

"Promises, promises," JJ muttered, flashing her a little grin.

Just then, the cab jolted to a stop. And in good time too, because Emily knew she wouldn't be able to keep her hands to herself much longer.

She paid the cabbie, telling him to keep the change, not out of any desire to give the man a genrous tip but simply because she could not be bothered to wait for him to break the bill and count back her change.

Emily climbed out of the cab, becoming gangly arms and legs in her haste to get them both inside. She tripped over the curb and stumbled forward only to be caught in JJ's arms. The cab sped off, leaving the two of them huddled together at the end of the walkway.

Their faces were only inches apart. She could feel JJ's breath against her cheek and could not resist tilting her head to bring their lips together. JJ's arms slid from gripping her waist to encircling it. She let her hands drift from where she'd gripped JJ's shoulders to keep from falling to the side of her neck, cupping her face as she deepened the kiss. She parted her lips and JJ's tongue slipped into her mouth. She pulled JJ closer, pressing their bodies tightly together.

A car speed by with a roar of the engine and whine of the tires, breaking the moment. They pulled apart, breathless and flushed. Emily slowly let her hands drop and stepped away. For her part, JJ seemed just as reluctant to let go because she left one arm around Emily's waist as they started towards the condo.

She fumbled for her key in her purse, fingers searching the bottom of the bag and finding everything but, a comb, a pack of mints, loose change. Biting back a curse she shook the bag. JJ standing so close was both a distraction and a motivation. Finally, her fingers closed around the cool metal of her key ring and she pulled it free.

She let them in without incident, a feat since the lock on her door had a tendency to stick and her hands were shaking.

The entry was dark but she didn't bother to flick on the light. They weren't going to be spending much time downstairs. JJ stepped past her, into the condo and Emily followed, letting the door swing shut behind them. As soon as it had, Emily found herself pressed against it, the cold, hard wood at her back an interesting contrast to the soft, warm body in front of her. JJ kissed her, long and deep as her fingers tangled in her hair. Then, JJ was pulling away and tugging Emily's head back, exposing her throat as her lips attached it. The way JJ was licking and sucking, Emily knew that she was going to have marks in the morning but at the moment she could not bring herself to care about anything more than the feel of her tongue dipping into the hollow at the base of her throat and her teeth nipping the skin.

She gripped JJ's waist and pulled the other woman tighter against her, their bodies so close together there wasn't an inch of space between them. She slid her thigh between JJ's legs as her hands tugged at her blouse, untucking it from her slacks in two quick pulls and slipping her hands beneath the fabric to stroke the soft skin at the small of her back.

Her thoughts were slowly becoming fuzzy as JJ continued to kiss across the top her chest, her lips following the cut of her shirt as it dipped down towards the top of her breasts. But she had enough presence of mind to realize that she didn't want their first time together to be here, against the door of her condo. She wanted JJ laid out on a bed beneath her so she could explore every inch of her.

Slowly, reluctantly, she pushed JJ away.

"Not here," she said. "I want you upstairs, on my bed, so I can ravage you properly."

A heat coursed through her at the thought, a slow burn that started in the pit of her stomach and radiated downward. JJ started at her in silence for a moment and Emily grinned, pleased at having flustered the younger woman.

"Well, what are you waiting for then?" JJ asked, stepping back to allow Emily to lead the way.

Emily immediately felt the loss of contact. She took JJ's hand in her own and led her upstairs to her bedroom.

City lights and the moon cast the room in a faint, white glow. There was just enough light for Emily to see that JJ's deep blue eyes had darkened to violet and that her face was slightly flushed.

She led JJ across the room to the bed and gently pushed her down onto it. JJ sat on the edge and reached for Emily, who allowed herself to be pulled forward until she was standing between JJ's parted knees.

"You have way too much clothing on," she murmured and started on the buttons of JJ's blouse. Her hands shook and she fumbled the first two before JJ reached up to still her movements.

"You're nervous," JJ said softly, taking Emily's hands in her own and bringing them up to her lips to kiss her knuckles.

Emily couldn't help the blush that heated her cheeks and neck.

"It's cute," JJ said, extending a hand and tracing the line redness that spread across her face and down into the collar of her shirt.

It was embarrasing, is what it was. She felt like it was her first time, all over again and wished she could call up the confidence that had filled her in the bar.

"It's one of the first things that caught my attention," JJ was saying. And Emily had to force herself to pay attention. "You could be so confident and self assured one moment," JJ continued, her lips following the path her finger had made. "And the next you were almost shy, vulnerable." Her lips reached the collar of her shirt and she followed it's path across Emily's collarbone, scraping it with her teeth and then licking it. "You'd go out in the field and be all swagger and sexy and then you'd get on the plane and..."

Emily lost the rest of what was said because JJ chose that moment to slide a hand up her shirt to cup her breast. Her breath came in a startled, ragged gasp as the pad of JJ's thumb scraped across her nipple. She felt JJ chuckle into her neck and repeat the motion.

She leaned into JJ, seeking the blond woman's touch as her own hands resumed their task of ridding JJ from some of her clothing. Her hands were still shaking but she managed to undo the buttons of JJ's blouse and push the fabric down, revealing the line of her shoulder and her uppper torso. She pushed JJ down by her shoulders until she was lying on her back then positioned herself so she was leaning over her then dipped her head to kiss the side of her neck. She licked and sucked the skin there, tasting salt and sweat and the citrus of JJ's bodywash.

JJ hummed in the back of her throat as she tipped her head back and arched up into Emily. Slowly, Emily worked her way down JJ's body, pushing the edges of her blouse aside to kiss the tops of her breasts and then down between them to her taunt, toned stomach. She brushed her lips over the smooth, tanned skin, swirled her tongue around the dip of her bellybutton and then coursed lower, until she reached the hem of JJ's pants.

JJ murmred something and made a move to reach for her, only to find that her arms were tangled up in her blouse and she couldn't move at all. Emily grinned against her skin and kissed her way back up JJ's body.

"Emily." Her words were half moan, half protest as Emily slid the straps of her bra down to reveal her breasts. She leaned down and took one into her mouth, sucking at it then rolling her tongue over it.

"Em." Another breathy protest as Emily's hand came up to tug at the other one and still, JJ could not move.

JJ began to writhe beneath her and her protests became wimpers as Emily continued to lick and suck and bite and knead.

She felt JJ fighting the restraint of her blouse as she continued to lavish attention on her breasts.

Finally, JJ managed to work first one arm free and then the other. Her hands tugged at Emily's shirt, pulling it up and over her head. The garment went flying somewhere beside the bed and JJ's hands began roaming across Emily's body. Up her back, down her sides and across her stomach. Until they came to rest on the waist of Emily's pants. Fingers hooked into the beltloops and pulled the fabric down over her hips. They slid down easily, taking her panties along with them and JJ's hand slid between their bodies to graze against Emily's center.

She gasped at the light contact and bit down on the side of JJ's breast, earning herself an interesting mewling sound that she instantly tried to produce again.

JJ's fingers danced around, grazing and lightly teasing until Emily's body was taunt with anticipation and she was murumring pleas into the side of JJ's neck.

Finally, JJ relented and slowly sliding first one finger, then another inside her started to work her in earnest.

Emily felt the tension building inside her, felt her thoughts unfocusing and her senses expanding. She tangled her fingers in JJ's hair and captured her lips, her tongue mimicing the rythmic in and out thrusts of JJ's fingers as she came undone. 

JJ's fingers remained inside her stroking gently as she recovered.

"Mmm, JJ, you are amazing," she whispered against the blond woman's lips as her strength slowly returned.

JJ made a murmuring noise in the back of her throat as Emily's lips began traveling down her body. She nipped at her earlobe, gnawing it gently between her teeth before sucking on it while her hands slid down between them, undoing the button fly of JJ's pants and folding the fabric back to give her fingers access. She pushed aside the lacy material of JJ's underwear and scraped a nail along the her clit, enjoying the way JJ gasped and bucked her hips.

"I'm going to make you scream," she vowed as she scraped her teeth along the side of JJ's neck and then soothed the area with her tongue. She felt the shiver that ran through JJ's body at her words and the goosebumps that followed her actions.

JJ pulled her fingers out slowly as Emily worked her way lower, sliding her body down JJ's as she nipped at her collarbone and licked the base of her throat and then along the tops of her breasts. She flicked her tongue across JJ's nipple and heard the hiss of breath between her teeth. Grinning, she repeated the motion.

JJ's hands sought purchase against her skin as she moved even lower. Nails dug into her sides and shoulders as she ran her tongue along the faint protrusions of JJ's ribcage and nipped at the skin just above her pantyline.

JJ was arching up towards her now, seeking contact as her hands gripped Emily's shoulder, urging her even lower.

She slid JJ's pants down over her hips and tossed them aside then pressed her tongue to her hot, wet center and JJ let out a breath and a worldless plea

She hooked the underwear with her thumbs and worked them slowly down, her warm breath against JJ's dark curls making the other woman shiver. She flattened her tongue and scraped it along JJ's length, causing her to arch her hips up and moan.

She swirled her tongue around, the tip of it sliding into JJ at uneven intervals that left the other woman panting and pleading. One hand tangled in Emily's hair and tried to guide her down, but Emily resisted, enjoying this most pleasant form of torture.

Suddenly, without warning she plunged her tongue deep inside. JJ arched up off the bed with a strangled yelp. Emily gripped JJ's hips, holding her a few inches off the bed and kissed her deeply. JJ's whole body went taunt with the tension of Emily's motions combined with the pressure of not being able to move her hips. Her body wanted to roll with the motions, to let the tension roll through her as it mounted but Emily held her steady causing it to simply build.

She pleaded with Emily, begged her for release and Emily pushed her just a little bit further.

When she did come, it was with Emily's name on her lips.


End file.
